


Донор

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood As Food, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: …среди временных противопоказаний — беременность (+1 год после родов) и период менструации (+5 дней после завершения).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Донор

**Author's Note:**

> гуманные вампиры, физиологические подробности, не то чтобы прям оральный секс, вынужденное согласие.

Очередь продвигалась довольно быстро, видимо, сегодня принимала двойная смена. Впрочем, неудивительно: перед Алой неделей всем хочется денег, чтобы в праздники не работать. Ей — тоже хочется.

Симпатичный санитар принял анкету, окинул взглядом её, потом Лю. Чуть склонил голову и изобразил на лице скорбную гримасу.

— Сожалею, Лючия, но я вынужден отказать вам в приёме, — заявил он, глядя ей между глаз. — Приходите через пять дней после окончания менструации.

Лю вздрогнула. Она зачастила, и теперь здесь каждый знает её календарь? Или учуял? Учуял сквозь тампон, прокладку и плотные шорты?!

— Они только начались, а мне очень нужны деньги.

Санитар моргнул. Лю скосила взгляд на его бейдж: Лука. Забавное совпадение.

— Пройдёмте, — наконец решился он. — Мне следует удостовериться в том, что процедура не нанесёт вам значительного ущерба.

Он махнул рукой в сторону туалетов, и Лю почувствовала, что надежда всё же есть.

— Раздевайтесь, — бесстрастно произнёс санитар, когда они зашли в просторную кабинку для молодых матерей и людей с особыми потребностями.

Закрыв дверь, Лю аккуратно повесила на крючок сумочку, потом юбку, потом — прорезиненные шорты. Ноздри санитара затрепетали, зрачки расширились, но выражение лица осталось отстранённым. По крайней мере, пока она не потянула хвостик тампона.

Лю буквально чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд, но когда тампон, ещё полусухой, но уже раскрывшийся, всё же поддался и вышел, это ощущение вдруг пропало.

— Судя по всему, вы не солгали, — прокомментировал санитар чуть хрипло, разглядывая сгусток крови в ямке на кончике порозовевшего до середины тампона.

Лю шагнула к своим вещам за новым тампоном и чуть не заплакала от разочарования: похоже, вынимая тампон, она задела колпачок, и теперь всё то, что удерживалось латексом и тромбом внутри, неукротимо вытекало наружу. Вряд ли вампир не заметит этот поток.

В следующий миг ледяная рука коснулась её.

— Итак, вы всё же солгали мне.

Голос санитара стал глубже, и от звучащей в нём хрипотцы у Лю болезненно сжалось внизу живота. По ногам потекло.

— Простите, я… Мне просто очень нужны деньги. Моя дочь…

Санитар хмыкнул.

— Вот, вы снова это сделали. Солгали. У вас не может быть дочери, я способен распознать никогда не беременевшую деву.

— Моя приёмная дочь, — твёрдо произнесла Лю. — У меня есть приёмная дочь, если хотите, покажу фото.

Стынущие ручейки достигли лодыжек; Лю всхлипнула.

— Я заплачу вам, — резко сказал санитар, одним махом подсаживая её на пеленальный столик

Лю даже не успела спросить, за что, так быстро он стащил с неё туфли и, ухватив за пятки, задрал ей ноги и провёл языком от лодыжки до колена, слизывая алую дорожку. Облизал вторую ногу так же. Затем вылизал бёдра, урча от удовольствия.

— Я заплачу, — повторил он, опрокидывая её на спину и подтягивая ближе к себе и выше. И присосался ко входу во влагалище, жадно сглатывая. Через через пару мгновений Лю ощутила, как внутрь скользнула тонкая мускульная трубочка вампирьего языка.

От людей вампиры отличались незначительно. Внешне. Внутренние отличия, не считая метаболизма и аллергии на металлы, заключались в пищеварительной системе. Когда-то давно люди верили, что у вампиров полые зубы, и в ещё какую-то чушь, но правда оказалось менее интересной. Зубы у вампиров были самые обычные, и чтобы оставить классический след укуса, им приходилось использовать накладки или сдвоенный стилет. Зато язык… Язык мог изгибаться, как не снилось никакому хамелеону, то вытягиваясь в тонкую трубочку, способную присосаться к артерии, то распластываясь чашей, подобно собачьему. И именно такой язык сновал у Лю во влагалище, собирая капли и сгустки, ныряя в матку, стенки которой сочились кровью и сукровицей там, где эпителий уже полностью отошёл.

Низ живота снова пронзила болезненная судорога, и вампир, охнув, отпрянул. Его язык натянулся, всё ещё связывая их, потом с чавкающим звуком вернулся в перемазанный алым рот.

— Простите. Я не подумал, что вам может быть больно.

— Вы не при чём, мне всегда больно в эти дни, — успокоила его Лю.

— И всё же.

Вампир снова опустился лицом ей между ног, но теперь гораздо бережнее придерживал её под поясницу, уложив её ноги себе на плечи. Его язык несколько раз прошёлся снаружи, вычищая половые губы и складку вокруг головки клитора. Лю всхлипнула, и очередной болезненный спазм почти потерялся в накатившем удовольствии. Вампир хмыкнул, повторил движение, и Лю выгнулась всем телом навстречу снова ныряющему внутрь языку.

Утолив первую жажду, теперь вампир смаковал, позволял крови вытечь наружу, размазывал по губам — своим и её, разглядывал получившийся узор и только потом слизывал. Лю загнанно дышала, мечтая одновременно, чтобы всё скорее закончилось и чтобы не заканчивалось никогда. Случилось, конечно, первое.

Выпив смешанную с женскими соками кровь в последний раз, вампир облизнулся, устроил Лю на столике чуть удобнее и сам вложил в неё новый тампон, педантично выкинув пластиковый чехол и картонный аппликатор в разные отделения мусорной корзины. Передал с крючка трусики. Потом вымыл руки и достал смартфон.

— Деньги поступят в течение пятнадцати минут. У вас есть время привести себя в порядок, — сказал он всё ещё хрипло, но почти так же бесстрастно, как вначале. Помог всё ещё дрожащей после оргазма Лю устоять на ногах, подал остатки одежды. — Я благодарен.

— Я благодарна, — на автомате ответила Лю, расправляя юбку.

— Если вам… — Вампир запнулся, глядя на единственное бурое пятнышко на кафельном полу. Потом снова поднял взгляд на Лю. — Если вам ещё когда-либо будут нужны деньги в недоступный для донорства день, у меня смены по чётным до конца года.

Если бы Лю давно не разучилась, она бы покраснела.


End file.
